A shot in Happiness
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: This is the sequel to a shot in love...Conrad and Shori have two new family members in their life..read on to find out more...


Disclaimer: I do not own this Kyou kara maou

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: I am dedicating this to beloved elvina. Without her, this baby will not be born. So enjoy people.

* * *

One fine beautiful morning on Earth

"I'm so gonna kill that wimpy husband of mine," grumble Conrad.

(Okay maybe not so beautiful morning on Earth.)

"Not only he did not leave me any letter when he was going off but he didn't wake me up when I had specifically told him to wake me up when he's going off for work."

"Sometimes I wonder if he treats me as his spouse, now that I'm heavy with babies. The first year of our relationship, it was perfect, beautiful even. Our eyes always seem to find each other even in a crowded room. Mama had to practically drag Shori away from me to go the convenience store for her. We were fresh bud on our relationship; we were walking on an egg shell, scared to move on but eager to taste of what's coming in our relationship.

The first time we made love, it was on the New Year. Mama and Papa were on a luxury cruise fully sponsored by Shori. Guess it does have its perks being the next Maou of Earth. Shori was so gentle and he was patient. I admit I was petrified at first but with calming words and beautiful kisses finally I was able to relax. His thrusts were so slow and shallow; I had to practically beg him to move faster and harder. I grounded my hips to his pelvis just to feel that amazing feeling of being fucked by the man I love.

Soon our love making was done, we were sated and we basked in our after-glow. Shori was laying on top of me, nipping everywhere on my chest that was covered by our cum, playing with my cold nipples and giving me love bites. Then I felt him grow hard on my thigh. Immediately Shori grab my legs, raise it on his shoulders and thrust in his rock hard shaft inside me. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled by the love of my life and we spent the whole night making rough sex. It was only morning that we were done with our "activities".

Year later we were happily married and its was only 3 months after our union that I started having symptoms like what my baby brother went through. Vomiting, feeling nauseous, aches in the abdomen. When Shori find out I was pregnant, his face was so full of love and admiration for me and our child.

Now I'm in my final stage of pregnancy and we found out that Shori and I are going to have twin baby boys. But Shori have been acting strange lately. He will come back later that usual and when I need some loving from him, he says that he was tired and he has a full day tomorrow. I don't know what I did wrong; I will just have to ask him later when he got back home.

But for now I have to go to kitchen and make myself a sandwich with mayonnaise and tomato and pickles with ham. Or is it the strawberry milkshake with dates and hazelnut and Oreos?

* * *

SHORI POV

Damn I need to be away from Conrad as soon as possible, if not I will go crazy with all the demands he have. Seriously what kind of pregnant husband woke up his overly-tired-stressed husband from his much needed sleep just to eat a grill corn? Or a milkshake which is filled with stuff that a normal people would not drink.

I am tired. I'm reaching up to my limit. I really feel like shouting to Conrad, to tell him to make his own food because just because he's pregnant doesn't make him an invalid. But when I thought back about why the reason he's like this, I felt foolish. Angry with myself, because for a moment I wanted to scold my heavily-pregnant husband who has been dutifully been doing his duty as a husband. He fills me with all my needs; listen to me when I'm stressed, take care of the house, being an understanding husband and carrying my two sons who is growing inside him. He never utter a word of annoyance. Sometimes I wonder, does Conrad misses his life back home? At Shin Makoku? Being carefree and helping people instead of being cooped in a house and doing his utmost so that he will not endanger our children wellbeing. Conrad is like a free bird who have the potential to shine wherever he goes and now he can't shine and do the things he love just because he's heavy with children.

I have been so tired and as a result when Conrad wanted some loving from me, I was unable to provide him. The reason I was tired lately because I was finishing up my work in Earth and preparing for the trip to Shin Makoku. I want everything to go plain smooth. My babies deserved to be borned on Shin Makoku like their mother's birth place. Also Conrad can spent time with his family before his delivery. He will need his family around to be with him during this trying times. 3 more days left and we are off to Shin Makoku. Hope my darling is not too angry with me because I didn't leave him a letter or woke him up. How could I? He look like a fallen angel, with his chestnut brown hair, those cute nose and his content face, how could I disturb the mother of my children, his sleep.

I just have to bear and grin with it when the time comes. Hope I won't be like Yuu-chan, be a wimpy husband.

* * *

Conrad Pov

I was just lounging on the couch, waiting for my husband arrival when the babies decided to pay me a little visit. Their kicks were so strong, I bet when they grow up, they will be a damn good fighter. I caress my stomach to soothe the babies and after a few minutes, I heard Shori's car parking in the garage. I stood up slowly and went to the door to welcome my beloved husband. Shori came to me and gave me a warm hug and asked how's my day been?

"It's the same but just now your two sons decided to make my stomach a football field that I had to soothe them just to keep them calm"

"Babies, papa is back. How are you both doing, darlings?"

Then the babies gave a hearty kick as if to reply back "We're fine, papa". Shori then gave a chuckle and told me that he got something important to tell me during dinner so he was going to the bathroom to take his bath. And I quickly nodded and told him that dinner will be ready soon after he had his bath.

I was just done with serving dinner when Shori finished his bath. My stomach was grumbling but as a dutiful spouse, I have to wait for my husband before eating dinner. Hurry up, Shori, your two sons is so demanding!!

"Hey babe, why didn't you eat first? I could hear your stomach grumbling miles away!"

"I was waiting for you, now hurry up, your sons is just like you, impatient"

So we went on having our dinner, when we're halfway Shori put down his utensils.

"Shori? Is my cooking not satisfactory?"

"It's delicious baby, I just have to tell you something."

My heart clench at the sound of it. Oh god, this sounds like something a husband would say to his wife that he had commited an affair and wanted to leave his wife for another woman. Please don't make it happen between me and Shori. I need him. My babies need him. I love him too much.

"Babe, I was thinking since I had finished most of my work, why don't we have a vacation and go back to Shin Makoku and you can give birth to our babies there?"

"So they can officially become Shin Makoku citizens and have a home there?"

"I don't know Shori, what about Earth?"

"Baby, Shin Makoku is where your family is and where your family is, there we will go. I will teach Earth and its cultures and they will learn about Shin Makoku with our families."

"Shori..."

"So what do you think?"

"If that's what you think, then it's okay with me!"

"Shori, will you do me a favour, can you clear up the dishes and wash them. I'm going upstairs to pack our things!"

"Sure do, honey"

* * *

On the day two of their visit, Conrad was overwhelmed with the whole pregnancy thing. He thought he could handle it but inside he was panicking wildly. He didn't know what to do , so he went out to the gardens to sort out his troubled mind.

"It will be all worth it, Conrad"

"Oh Wolfram, when did you come?"

"Just now, trust me when you hold them, you will feel that all of this is worth it."

"How?"

"I once went through right? I was scared that Yuuri will leave me once our child was born so I blame my child but then when I think back about what I had just say, I wish I could kill myself for blaming my child"

"I'm scared, Wolfram. I'm having twins, what if Shori decide he couldn't handle it and leave me in Shin Makoku? I had treat Earth as my home now"

"Conrad, calm down..if not, you will be going for an early labour"

"AHHHH..."

"Conrad?"

"Hurts....Wolf..ram...hurts....my babies......help"

"Alright Conrad I need you to be calm, you maybe due for a labour now so take deep breath"

"Labour? But they are early, what happens if..?"

"Calm down now Conrad"

* * *

"AAAHHHHHH......sh..orri....i.....need......ahhhhh"

"Somebody call Shori-sama now!"

"No need Giesela, I'm here now!"

"Oh thank Shinou, here hold his hand"

"Conrad? I'm here now baby you're doing good!"

"Shori?"

"Yes baby?"

"YOU'RE NOT PUTTING YOU HUMONGOUS DICK INSIDE OF ME AGAIN"

"if not, I will personally castrate that insatiable dick of yours!"

_GULP_

"Whatever you say baby!"

* * *

The first born slid out from his mother safety womb safely and loudly. The baby wanted to measure his lung capacity and that is why he is crying loudly.

"Congratulations Shori-sama, Conrad-kakaa, your first son"

"Our first son, Conrad. What did you want to name him?"

"You should name him, he's your heir"

"Jammy, James Shibuya Weller"

"That's nice, Shori"

"AHHHHHH"

"The second's one coming, please wait for my instructions kakaa"

"Kakka, I can see the head, now push!"

"Push, just a little more, kakka"

The second son was more quiet than his brother and he only cry for a few minutes after that he just sob.

"How about you name our second son, darling?"

"Mika Shibuya Weller"

"That's lovely, welcome to Shin Makoku my sons"


End file.
